Vendetta
by Namikaze Rock
Summary: Basado en el videojuego "The Godfather Blackhand Edition" es esta la historia de un hombre que busca vengar la muerte de su padre y para eso tendra que unirse al mundo de la Mafia y los negocios "Guarda tu ira. Guárdala. Cuando tengas la edad suficiente y sea el momento adecuado…obtendrás tu venganza" lo se pesimo summary igual espero les guste


**CAPITULO 1**

Little Italy, Ciudad de Nueva York. 1936

Un hombre de cabellera rubia de muy buen vestir, caminaba de una banqueta a otra.

**Don Senju- **-mencionaba el rubio de nombre Minato levantando su sombrero en señal de respeto

**¿Cómo estás?- **le contesto Don Jiraiya Senju tranquilamente mientras se retiraba

Minato llego a su destino que era Asuma Sarutobi, el Capo de Don Senju que se encontraba fuera de Genco, la fábrica de aceite propiedad de la familia Senju, para después recibir el sobre que se veía algo robusto

**Aquí esta lo de la semana- **dijo Minato al hombre de cigarrillo

**Buena semana, ¿no?- **el rubio Minato solo sonrió y se despidió de élmientras Asuma le daba el sobre a uno de sus soldados.

**Si, celebrare esta noche, llevare a Kushina al club continental –**dijo el rubio para así alejarse.

Una mujer de largo y hermoso cabello rojo salía de una panadería de su propiedad, cerraba la puerta y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha, pudo ver al amor de su vida Minato Namikaze acercándose a ella, lo cual hizo que corriera hacia él y se besaran con mucho amor

**Hola Kushina- **la pelirroja le sonrió y el rubio siguió hablando- **¿Dónde está mi chico?**

Fue a jugar a un lado de la panadería con un niño y una niña de su edad, mi hermana lo cuidara por la noche-

**Genial- **dijo Minato a la cual la pelirroja asintió sonrojada momento que el rubio aprovecharía para besarla cosa que no pudo.

Hubo una gran explosión en la panadería que hace segundos Kushina cerraba, ambos tirados en el suelo miraban con horror todo el negocio en llamas, vidrios en el asfalto, incluso podrían jurar que todo el alrededor del negocio estaba en llamas y ahí cerca se encontraba Naruto

**Oh por Dios, ¡mi negocio!- **Minato reacciono rápido se levanto y corrió rápido pero dos hombres lo interceptaron en la entrada del callejón al lado de la panadería, lo golpearon y lo llevaron con él casi arrastrando, Kushina intento ayudarlo pero otro hombre por detrás la sujeto y ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo de su parte gritaba por ayuda pero no había ningún alma a su alrededor -**¡Ha! ¡Minato!**

Entonces dentro del callejón el rubio se logro librar de esos dos tipos que se acercaron a él con la intención de golpearlo. Minato esquivo los golpes fácilmente, y después derribo a uno con un golpe en el rostro. El otro se acerco con un pedazo de madera con fuego obtenido por la explosión, lanzo varios golpes pero el rubio logro interceptarlo tirando el pedazo de madera y golpeando al hombre para así dejar inconscientes a ambos.

Después de acabar con ellos se dirigía a la salida del callejón, pero tres hombres lo interceptaron, veía a los que estaban a los lados con ametralladora pero al hombre del medio es quien tal vez le sorprendía más que su presenciaEl hombre solo levanto la mirada hacia el hombre rubio mostrando a este mismo el porqué todos respetan a ese hombre- **Lo siento Minato- **el mencionado se sorprendió sin motivo alguno- **Solo son negocios…liquídenlo**

Y tras esa orden, los hombres que lo acompañaban empezaron a disparar una gran ráfaga a Minato que recibía de lleno el impacto en su cuerpo, la mayoría de las balas llegaban a su cuerpo debido a la distancia y velocidad de la ráfaga cosa que hacía que el cuerpo del rubio se mantuviera en pie. Tras segundos de disparos continuos, cesaron los disparos y el cuerpo ya sin vida de Minato Namikaze caía en el suelo con una gran expresión de dolor y tristeza en su rostro.

Después de ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Minato caer al suelo, ambos hombres asintieron hacia su jefe lo cual el imito. Los portadores de las armas se fueron rápidamente, mientras el hombre miraba por última vez el cuerpo del rubio, tiro su cigarrillo el cual piso y fue saliendo lentamente del callejón en el cual a la salida casi choca con un niño el cual no supo quien era por su gorra aunque no es como si le importara.

El niño miro con sus ojos azules a ese hombre, sintió un mal presentimiento al verlo pasar, pero no importo, había corrido hasta ahí a buscar a sus padres que se supone lo llevarían a casa después de jugar con sus nuevos amigos pero al oír la explosión un presentimiento negativo llevo a su cuerpo por lo cual tuvo que correr a buscar a sus padres.

Entonces un escalofrió terrible recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, eso hizo que se dirigiera al callejón donde para su dolor encontró a su padre muerto en el suelo- **¿Papá? – **es lo único que pudo decir antes de que alguien lo tomara de los hombros e intentara llevárselo pero el chico opuso resistencia.

**Voltea hacia acá- **dijo el hombre de traje gris y larga cabellera blanca

El hombre al ver al chico poner resistencia lo tomo con fuerza de los hombros y volteo su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran verse, el niño se asombro que el haya sido quien intentara alejarlo del cuerpo sin vida de su padre- **¿Sabes quién soy? –**el rubio asintió, como no saberlo, el era ni más ni menos que Don Jiraiya Senju, el jefe de la familia Senju y de quien su padre hablaba con mucho respeto- **entonces escúchame – **el chico intento soltarse pero el hombre de larga cabellera blanca lo sujeto con más fuerza - **¡Escúchame! – **Ya con todas sus emociones al límite decidió quedarse quieto – **Guarda tu ira. Guárdala. Cuando tengas la edad suficiente y sea el momento adecuado…obtendrás tu venganza- **el pequeño ya sin poder resistir soltó el llanto, por respeto a su padre lloro, pero sería la última vez que lo haría, por respeto a tu padre, obtendría venganza.

9 años después…

Campamento Senju

Boda de Shizune Senju, hija de Don Jiraiya Senju y Tsunade Senju

**Don Senju- **mencionaba Kushina al mencionado que volteo y la vio, a pesar de los años encontraba a la misma hermosa mujer que conocía hace años

**Kushina- **mencionaba Don Senju con su característica y rasposa voz que a la vez emanaba de si gran tranquilidad- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Qué sucede?**

**Padrino, mi esposo era leal a usted. Murió por la lealtad hacia usted- **menciono la mujer pelirroja a lo cual Don Senju solo camino lentamente a su escritorio

**No lo he olvidado, ni la pérdida que has sufrido, ****¿Pero dime porque has venido? ¿No te han cuidado como se debería? – **dijo Don Senju a lo cual Kushina solo le respondió

**Padrino, olvídese de mí, es solo que estoy preocupada por mi hijo, el ha caído en las redes de hombres malos. Unos tontos. Y…por favor…el necesita su ayuda, Padrino – **dijo Kushina mientras miraba hacia el suelo con gran tristeza y decepción. Don Senju la miraba de forma seria, pensando exactamente en qué hacer con ese problema.

Unos minutos después

**Y en verdad espero que su nieto, sea un varón- **decía un hombre, más exactamente un joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojos a Don Jiraiya Senju

**Gracias Rock, mi preciado amigo- **dijo el jefe de la familia

**Don Senju, si necesita algo por favor avíseme, estaré en asuntos de negocios-**

Gracias-

y mientras el ojirojo de nombre Rock se dirigía a la salida de la oficina de Don Senju a este se le ocurrió algo- **Una cosa más mi amigo- **entonces el chico volteo hacia el escuchándolo atentamente- **necesito que hagas algo por mi- **entonces el chico se quedo para esperar ordenes del siempre tan honorable Don SenjuSobre el techo de un edificio el chico de los ojos rojos, Rock miraba como había tres tipos golpeando y pateando a un hombre rubio en el suelo, entonces sin prejuicios, miedo o algo que se le pareciera se iba acercando a ellos

**Bromeas, ¿verdad? No pudiste abrir el jodido auto y aun así te atreves a dar la cara- **uno de los hombres pateaba por un costado al chico del suelo, después los otros lo imitaron- **revisen sus bolsillos- **

Entonces el hombre fue a dar al suelo debido al impacto que Rock le dio en la rodilla con un tubo de metal, el cual uso de nuevo para golpearlo en el hombro. Los otros dos hombres sorprendidos se alejaban lentamente de él mientras que el chico rubio del suelo estaba agradecido, volteo hacia arriba para ver quien lo había ayudado pero se topo con una mano- **¿Naruto Namikaze?- **el chico solo asintió y entonces tomo la mano de Rock fuertemente.

Naruto, ese era el nombre del niño que hace 9 años silenciosamente y a boca de Don Senju prometió vengar la muerte de su padre- **Mi nombre es Rock Howard…y he estado buscándote- **Naruto se levanto sorprendido mas no preocupado, hasta donde el sabia no debería tener más problemas que con esos tipos.

Pero entonces... ¿porque lo buscaba precisamente a el? Sentía que algo pasaría a partir de ahora.

BUENO GENTE AQUÍ ESTE NUEVO FIC, LA VERDAD LO ADMITO, ES UN INTENTO DE PLANO PATETICO DE INTENTAR SI QUIERA COPIAR LA GRAN HISTORIA COMO ES LA DE "THE GODFATHER" PERO HACE TIEMPO TENIA LA IDEA Y LA VERDAD QUERIA INTENTARLO, EN VERDAD ESPERO Y LES GUSTE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO.

COMO LO DIJE, ESTA BASADA EN "THE GODFATHER", PELICULA Y NOVELA, Y SOBRE TODO EN EL VIDEOJUEGO "THE GODFATHER BLACKHAND EDITION" DE WII QUE YO TENGO, PARA AQUELLOS QUE YA LO HAN JUGADO SABRAN MAS O MENOS COMO VA LA TRAMA, INTENTARE METER PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DEL JUEGO Y OTRA PARTE DE MI AUTORIA PERO OBVIO TODO BASADO EN ESE GRAN FENOMENO QUE ES "THE GODFATHER"

LA VERDAD Y SIENDO SINCERO NO SE CUANDO PODRE CONTINUARLO, EL WII ME ACABA DE FALLAR Y PUES DE AHÍ SACO LAS IDEAS, IGUAL BUSCARE LAS ESCENAS EN INTERNET PARA DARLE PRISA A LA HISTORIA QUE NO CREO QUE SEA MUY LARGA TODO DEPENDERA DE QUE TANTO DEL JUEGO META AQUÍ. PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTAN, SI HABRA PAREJAS PERO SI TARDARE UNOS DOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE PRIMERO SE CONOZCAN Y POCO A POCO PASEN A ALGO MAS, SOBRE TODO POR COMO ES LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA

YA PARA CONCLUIR, LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO Y LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA Y ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO QUE SEA QUE NO LES GUSTE HAGANMELO SABER PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA, CRITICAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS TODO SEA PARA QUE USTEDES LO DISFRUTEN, SIN MAS QUE AÑADIR ME DESPIDO DESEANDOLES BUEN DIA Y SALUDOS A TODOS, SUERTE.


End file.
